


stars and golden chandeliers

by InkCaviness



Series: Halloween Week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Ballroom Dancing, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a second Hitoka forgets how to speak. Kiyoko looks gorgeous, her hair falling down to her shoulders loosely, and her dress is almost floor length and deep purple.</p><p>“Ah,” Hitoka manages to stammer out, “Hi!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars and golden chandeliers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of [Halloween Week](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/post/131200104948/haikyuustuff-hq-halloweeny-week-adjusted), prompt: Fairy Tale AU
> 
> oh my god it took me so long to come up with an idea for this one and then it actually turned out longer than expected!!

When Hitoka steps back into her room Hinata is lying on her bed, his head hanging over the edge and he looks up at her with wide eyes, his mouth forming a perfect o-shape.

 

“You look like a princess from a fairy tale,” he exclaims and scrambles to sit up while Hitoka closes the door behind herself. Gingerly she takes another step until she stands in the middle of her room, her hands folded behind her back.

 

“Really?”

 

Hinata is sitting crosslegged by now and his orange curls bounce as he nods vigorously. “Like Cinderella!”

 

The thought of being Cinderella in a carriage of glass makes Hitoka’s stomach flutter with excitement and for a moment she almost forgets about her worries and smiles brightly. Her hair is twisted up in a braid with a few strands framing her face and her light blue dress fans out around her knees, falling in soft cascades of fabric like aquamarine petals.

 

“Do you think Kiyoko will like it,” she asks. Instead of biting her lip and smearing her makeup she nervously fiddles with her hands and shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

 

“She’ll love it,” Hinata cooes and claps his hands together, “You’re gonna have such a great time!”

 

Excitement is starting to bubble up in Hitoka’s throat, mixed with anxiety but right now the happiness is too overwhelming, even more fired up by Hinata’s good mood.

 

“Now hurry, hurry,” the red head continues, “You still have to put on your shoes and Kiyoko will be here any minute!”

 

Hitoka nods in agreement and starts pulling on her shoes while Hinata bounces up and down on the bed, as always a bundle of barely contained energy.

 

“All done,” Hitoka says brightly and straightens back up. The colour of her shoes matches her dress and they both have white accents running down the sides.

 

Just then the doorbell rings, a shrill sound in her quiet apartment, and Hitoka jumps at the noise. Hinata doesn’t seem phased; he just jumps off the bed and leads her into the hallway making shoeing motions with his hands.

 

“Go,” he says, then stops in his tracks and skips back to the bedroom. He comes back after a moment, a white purse in his hands that he tosses at Hitoka. “Now go have fun!”

 

Clutching the purse to her chest Hitoka nods and smiles with happiness lighting up her whole face. “Thank you,” she says, “I’ll text you later, okay?”

 

“Of course,” Hinata’s basically vibrating with energy by now and he keeps throwing glances at the door, “Now go! I’ll lock the door when I leave!”

 

Taking a deep breath to steel herself Hitoka turns to the door. Before she can do something dumb like chicken out she pulls open the door in one swift motion to greet her date.

 

“Hello,” Kiyoko says, her voice soft and her lips curved into a smile.

 

For a second Hitoka forgets how to speak. Kiyoko looks gorgeous, her hair falling down to her shoulders loosely, and her dress is almost floor length and deep purple.

 

“Ah,” Hitoka manages to stammer out, “Hi!”

She almost trips over her own feet when she tries to pull the door shut after stepping out into the hallway but hearing Kiyoko’s quiet laugh is more than worth it.

 

“So,” the taller woman starts, “Let’s go?”

 

~

 

The ballroom is even more beautiful than Hitoka expected. The ceiling arches high above their heads and everything shines in bright gold and white and a large chandelier swings in the middle of the room. They’re early but there are already small groups standing around the room, chatting animatedly and Hitoka’s eyes widen when she sees the expensive nightgowns and suits the guests are clad in. She’s never been to one of the Coven’s balls before but it lives up to Hinata’s stories. Dark windows line the walls and outside a garden lies still in the night but Hitoka can still make out the marble statues and carefully cut hedges that surround the building.

 

“Do you want to drink anything,” Kiyoko interrupts Hitoka’s wandering thoughts.

 

“Sure,” the blonde replies immediately, “I’ll go get something!”

 

Hitoka weaves her way through the room towards a table where glasses filled with brightly coloured drinks stand surrounding a statue of a swan made of glass. Its beak is moving, singing softly and occasionally it ruffles its feathers and glances at Hitoka. She grabs two glasses off the table, but pastel pink and smelling like strawberries, and moves back to where she left Kiyoko. In awe she looks around at the other guests and she has to stop herself from gaping when she spots a centaur across the room.

 

She finds Kiyoko still standing close to the door talking to two men, both dressed in simple black suits and when they turn to Hitoka she wonders how Kiyoko knows so many beautiful people.

 

“Hi,” she stutters and hands one of the drinks to Kiyoko who takes it with a quiet “Thank you”.

The man on the left has warm brown eyes and ashen hair but he doesn’t look a day older than Kiyoko even though there’s a strange air surrounding him. He smiles at Hitoka and nods at her.

 

“This is Sugawara,” Kiyoko introduces him but the man cuts her off with a pearling laugh.

 

“Oh, just call me Suga,” he says, “You’re Hinata’s friend, aren’t you?”

 

Hitoka nods, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks but before she has to stammer out an answer Kiyoko continues.

 

“And this is Akaashi,” she says and turns towards the second man.

 

“Hi,” Hitoka squeaks out and looks up at the tall man with tousled, dark hair.

 

“Pleased to meet you,” Akaashi says in an even voice but there’s a somewhat mischievous glint in his eyes that makes Hitoka think that getting on his bad side wouldn’t be a good idea.

 

“And this is my date, Yachi,” Kiyoko finishes and reaches over to link their hands.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Suga says happily, “Both from Hinata and Kiyoko. It’s great to finally meet you!”

 

He immediately makes Hitoka feel at ease and soon the four are deep in conversation and before they notice it the ballroom has filled up with people and there’s music playing out on the dance floor. Suga and Akaashi excuse themselves saying that they need to go find their own dates and so the two are left alone, Hitoka still sipping her drink that’s very sweet but tastes like vanilla and strawberries.

 

Then a new song starts, soft notes filling the room and Kiyoko starts humming along, a bright smile on her face.

 

“Do you want to dance with me?”

 

~

 

The night ends sooner than Hitoka hoped but she couldn’t be happier. Kiyoko drives her home and walks her up the stairs to her apartment and Hitoka’s cheeks are flushed red from hours of laughing and dancing at the ball.

 

“I really loved it,” she says, a little breathless after walking up the stairs.

 

“I’m glad,” Kiyoko says and before Hitoka sees it coming the other woman leans down and presses their lips together for a chaste kiss.

 

“Let’s do that again sometime, okay?” With that Kiyoko turns and is already walking back down the stairs by the time that Hitoka’s brain catches up to the situation.

 

“Absolutely,” she yells into the empty hallway before pressing her hands to her burning cheeks and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Then she pulls her phone out of her purse, already dialling the number before she’s even inside the apartment. It doesn’t take long for Hinata to pick up and Hitoka interrupts his greeting with a high pitched screech.

 

“You won’t believe how amazing tonight was…”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com) please


End file.
